iLive The Good Life
by Dburger
Summary: Sam and Freddie's triplets are growing up, they live in an enormous house, and have all the money they would ever need. Everything should be perfect, right? Seddie, Cibby, Tibby, and Spasha is coming.
1. Prologue: Crashing Carly's Wedding

**A/N: Welcome to iLive The Good Life! I got one vote to keep iWin the Lottery, and another to make a sequel to it, so I'll be adding a prologue and epilogue to this story. Hope that satisfies you, Chad1998 :). As you'd expect, this story is about what happens after iWin The Lottery. Sam and Freddie's triplets start to grow up, there might be some new relationships, and some other stuff along the way. I haven't forgotten about that last tarantula name submission ;) Gonna try to keep the cars in this story more mainstream. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**iLive The Good Life: Prologue**

_-Eight Years Ago-_

"Ever considered knocking?" Samantha Benson asked as her twin sister Melanie entered her house.

"It's not like you didn't do it to Carly all through high school." Melanie chuckled. "Did all your lottery stuff go through?"

"Yup, everything's all done." Sam smiled.

"Where's your husband?" Melanie inquired.

"The nub should be on his way home from work now." Sam said.

"Well, mom called today and she's found yet another boyfriend." Mel rolled her eyes. "She 'thinks' that he's the one."

"Not the first time she's 'thought' that." Sam remembered. "Has she been taking care of that little Geo Metro wagon I lent her?"

"Don't worry, Sam. Mom actually mentioned herself that she's been treating it well." Mel assured.

"I better not find any 'leftovers' in the back..." Sam muttered.

"You really think she's gonna bang him in the back of your car?" Mel questioned, not really surprised.

"Who knows. Let's just hope that Freddumb made a good choice when he got that old ass Jetta off Zaplook." Sam said.

"Yeah, it isn't...perfect, but according to some research I did the car will last a long time." Mel stated, pulling out her PearPad.

"Dude, I didn't say I needed to see it. The damn thing doesn't even have power windows!" Sam said. "All I know is that it better be able to get us around."

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Fredward Benson sarcastically said, walking in the house.

"You haven't known me long enough to know not to call me that?" Sam laughed.

"Alright...we'll stick to the old nerdy petnames..." Freddie calmly replied, chuckling. "Where are the triplets?"

"Upstairs and sleeping." Sam responded. "They've been sleeping better lately."

"I've noticed..." Melanie smiled. "Are you glad you can work from home now, Sam?"

"Whatcha think?" Sam asked. "Of course I am! I can be a stay at home mom and get paid for it!"

"You know you still-" Freddie attempted.

"Shuddup, Freddork." Sam commanded, but smiling.

"What happened with Carly and Gibby's relationship?" Mel questioned, remembering that she hadn't talked to Carly in a while.

"Gibby's been keeping it steady with her, and Tasha hasn't done anything." Freddie said.

"She'd better not do shit!" Sam exclaimed. "I'll pummel her senseless!"

"Now, Sam. We need you getting arrested again. This time, you'll go to jail. Not juvie, but jail." Freddie said. "We have children to raise."

"Yeah, yeah, Fredward." Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm past that."

"Anyways, how about we get some dinner?" Mel suggested.

"How about Freddie gets it and we stay here?" Sam corrected, earning her an eye roll from her husband.

"I picked up some vegan food and ham on the way home. Then I stopped at a thrift shop." Freddie said. "Oh yeah, I left the thrift shop bag in the car."

"You think he went to that shitty one out on the main road?" Sam asked her sister.

"You mean the one that has weeds showing through the cracks in the parking lot?" Mel asked. "As much as it pains me to say this, I think so."

"I'm not touching whatever's in that bag. Probably some rare train model or something." Sam said.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked, holding an old Fat Cake sign. "Got this for you."

"Oh my gosh! I should start collecting old Fat Cake stuff!" Sam exclaimed, taking the sign from her husband.

"Otherwise known as memorabilia..."

"Uh...I'm gonna go start getting dinner ready." Mel said, rushing off to the kitchen.

"You know I really do love you right?" Sam said. "Even though I don't really show it too often..."

"I know you do, Sam. I've loved being your husband for so long, and I love you." Freddie sincerely said.

"I love you too." Sam said. "Now, go help feed Mama. Yes, both Mamas."

"What do you want to _save_ money on?" Freddie questioned Sam.

"How about cars and stuff?" Sam suggested.

"I was gonna suggest that too." Freddie smiled. "How have you been on looking at some bigger houses to move into?"

"I bookmarked one that's 7,000 square feet, has the biggest kitchen I've ever seen, has 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a sunroom, and lots of other good stuff."

"We'll have to contact the seller." Freddie said.

"You better." Sam commanded, smiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't do it already!" Freddie laughed.

"Well, I am your wife you know." Sam stated. "I want to be supportive so I just looked at all the pictures and the virtual tour."

"That's actually very nice, Sam." Freddie sincerely replied.

"Well, let's go ahead and take a look at the listing...after we're done eating of course." Sam winked.

"Wanna take part in some 'activities' after?" Freddie suggested.

"Getting cocky now, aren't we?" Sam laughed. "I'll think about it, Benson."

_-Present Time-_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." the Father McGarthy said.

"Carly Shay should not being marrying Gibby Gibson!" Tasha shouted.

"Why _shouldn't_ he?!" Carly shouted back, noticing Sam and Freddie's expressions change.

"I was Freddie's FIRST girlfriend!" Tasha yelled.

"That won't stop me from marrying him! Continue, Father McGarthy!" Carly shouted.

"You better not!" Tasha screeched, launching herself at Carly.

"Looks like we've got a cat fight." Sam stated. "I wish I could break it up, but I'm not getting arrested again."

"Good call, Sam. We'll just have to wait it out." Freddie said.

"Hey! Hey!" A security guard shouted, stopping the fight between Carly and Tasha. "Break it up! Break it up!"

"GREAT! You ruined my wedding!" Carly screamed. "Gibby, tell her to get out! I don't even know how she got in anyway! She wasn't even invited!"

"I-I need some time to think, Carly." Gibby mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Gibby!" Carly shouted, running after him, and ripping her dress in the process.

"Gibby! Come back!" Carly begged, dropping to her knees.

"Uh...let's get you out of here, Carls. No hard feelings, McGarthy." Sam said. "A little help, nub?"

"Sure. Gladys, Darlene, Tammy?" Freddie called. "Come on, we've got to go."

The eight year old Benson triplets skipped up to their parents.

"Where we going, Ma?" Darlene asked.

"Home, Dar." Sam replied.

"I'm tired!" Tammy complained.

"You never quit whining, do you?" Sam said. "Kidding, you can sleep in the car. We've got a long drive."

"How are we all going to fit?" Freddie asked. "The car only has room for five."

"I'll drive, Carly in the passenger seat, you squeeze in the back with the triplets. Simple." Sam stated.

"Just don't do anything illegal..." Freddie said.

"No guarantees." Sam winked.

"Let's go, guys." Freddie said.

"You know they're not guys..." Sam said.

"_You_ know what I mean." Freddie told his wife.

Sam, Freddie, Carly, and the triplets piled into the Jetta that Freddie paid nothing for years ago and drove off toward the Benson residence. Both hoped that they could cheer Carly up on the way back to their seven thousand square foot home.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the prologue? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review if you would, please!**


	2. Stay Out of My Business

**A/N: Looks like I'm getting positive feedback, which is very motivating. Thanks! Here's chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Carly? You alright?" Sam asked, merging onto Interstate 82. There were very few other vehicles on the road. Carly's wedding had been in Yakima.

"Well, my fiance's ex-girlfriend came back out of nowhere and crashed my wedding, because of that I have a torn wedding dress that cost a grand, and I'm still not married to my fiance!" Carly shouted.

"Mind keeping it quiet for the triplets, Carls?" Freddie asked from the back seat.

"Sorry, Freddie. It's just that my perfect wedding came crashing down in seconds." Carly pouted. "I don't even know where Gibby is!"

"He was probably already nervous, and then when Tasha barged in he couldn't take it anymore." Freddie explained. "By the way, where's your wedding ring? Didn't you put them on before the chaos?"

"Uh...yeah! I did! Chiz, she must have taken it while we were fighting!" Carly exclaimed."

"Have you tried calling him?" Freddie asked.

"His phone's off!" Carly moaned.

"We'll try again while we get something to eat." Sam said. "Whenever he turns up, we're gonna need to talk some sense into him."

"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he falls in love with Tasha again? What if-" Carly asked.

"As long as you talk it out with him, it'll be okay." Freddie assured. "I'm gonna text the others and see what's up at the church."

***Text Sent to Marissa Benson***

**Fredward:** Wats happening at the church? Everything alrite?

**Marissa:** Pams flirting with McGarthy, Spencer and Sashas kids are going crazy, and Melanie, Colonel Shay, and I are helping with cleanup. Gibby called Spencer about Carly and he told him she left for Seattle with you guys.

**Fredward:** What else did he say?

**Marissa:** He said hes not ready to get married anymore. Tashas getting to him.

**Fredward:** Thx for the update, mom. See u l8r.

**Marissa:** Bye, Fredward.

"Well, Gibby called Spencer, but Tasha's having an effect on him." Freddie informed.

"Fantastic." Sam said. "Text again and say that both of them can come to our house to sort this all out."

"Are you sure, Sam? It might get ugly." Freddie reminded.

"Melanie can babysit them and go back to Carly's apartment. I can't believe she still lives in that place anyway!" Sam said.

"I want out." Carly flatly said.

"Of your apartment?" Freddie asked.

"Out of this car." Carly said.

"We've only been driving for about thirty minutes." Freddie said.

"I don't care. Let me out!" Carly said, raising her voice.

"No, Carls! We can't let you out of here!" Sam shouted.

"Ugh, that's it!" Carly unlocked the door and jumped out of the speeding car.

"CARLY! Get your ass back here!" Sam yelled, stopping the car on the shoulder, jumping out, and running into the woods next to the interstate.

"Well, I guess I'm staying here with you guys." Freddie said.

"Dad? What are Aunt Carly and mommy doing?" Darlene asked.

"Uh...they're just sorting some things out, Dar." Freddie replied.

"Okay." Dar said.

"I'll take a bus!" Carly shouted, running as fast as she could knowing she had a slim chance of outrunning Sam.

"Come with us, Carls!" Sam shouted, still running.

"No, I need you to stay out this time, Sam!" Carly said, stopping.

"Is that what you really want?" Sam asked, meeting up with Carly.

"Yes. You and Freddie be the first to be updated when anything happens." Carly stated.

"Looks like I can't change your mind, so I'll get going. Just know that we're here for you." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam." Carly said. With that, Sam waved to Carly and walked back to the car.

"What happened?" Freddie inquired.

"She doesn't want us to interfere. We'll talk later. I don't feel like driving anymore after all that running, so scoot." Sam said.

"Same old Sam." Freddie chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Was rather challenging to make an interesting chapter about a car ride, but you guys can let me know if I did alright. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	3. A Talk with Carly

**Ch. dos**

* * *

"Morning, Princess." Freddie yawned. Sam and Freddie Benson were laying in their California king size bed.

"Good morning to you too, nub." Sam said. "So, Spencer's refusing to spill too?"

"Yup, called last night and he wouldn't let out a peep." Freddie sighed. "Didn't even bother to try Colonel Shay after I heard that."

"Well, hopefully she comes around soon. I don't really blame her, but it doesn't feel right being left in the dark." Sam said. "Do you think she's still jealous that we're filthy rich?"

"I would be, and of course you would actually say that we're 'filthy rich'." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we are!" Sam retorted.

"If we had actually worked for our wealth, then she probably would be much less jealous about it, and we're not sure she is at all." Freddie realized.

"No offense to Carly, but tough noodles! It was just luck of the draw!" Sam said. "Besides, it has had some other good results besides all the extras. Jonah, Rodney, and Norm can't touch us now!"

"Yeah, I heard that they're still doing alright in there though." Freddie said. "Let's just hope that no new evil plans are being thought of."

"Speaking of that, when are we gonna tell the kids about the kidnapping?" Sam whispered.

"I think we should still wait a couple more years, Sam." Freddie suggested. "We'll have to choose a random date."

Just then, Sam and Freddie began to hear techno music coming from another room.

"There's Gladys listening to her nerdy stuff again!" Sam moaned, but chuckled.

"Sam, we figured out that she has the most of my genetics a long time ago." Freddie said.

"I know, I know. It's kinda cute, actually." Sam admitted.

"Forget about your morning threat for me to make you bacon?" Freddie asked. "I'm very glad you still think my nerdiness is cute."

"Mama never forgets. And don't tell anyone what I said about your nubbiness!" Sam said, finally rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Freddie started to say something, but shook his head as he got up. He noticed Sam's phone vibrating. She was getting a text from Carly.

Carly: Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie!

Sam: This is Freddie. Be there in 20.

Carly: Great. We need to talk.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted.

"What, Freddork? I'm not in the mood for taking a shower together!" Sam shouted back.

"We need to meet Carly at the Groovy Smoothie!" Freddie said. "Hurry up!"

Sam didn't even have to question Freddie about why they were going to the Groovy Smoothie to talk to Carly. She immediately turned the water off, threw on one of Freddie's T-shirts and a pair of shorts, and some sneakers.

"Ready?" Freddie asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes you do, because you're Sam. My Sam." Freddie smiled.

"Oh shut up, Fredward." Sam grinned as she called Melanie to ask her to babysit.

"Alright, Carls." Sam said. "Let's hear it."

"Well, Gibby told Tasha that they could remain friends, but made it clear that he's staying with me. She apologized for crashing our wedding. She got a little annoyed when he told her that she couldn't be a bridesmaid at the new wedding."

"So, it's all fixed?" Sam wanted to clarify.

"Yup, we're back to normal. We were wondering-" Carly started.

"-if we would pay for the new wedding?" Freddie finished.

"Uh...yeah." Carly mumbled.

"Sam and I talked about this earlier today. We aren't saying you are, but if you're jealous of our lives, please don't be. It was just luck. Paying for a wedding is a big favor, Carls." Freddie said.

"Even if we're still making money in addition to what we won, we still have to keep track of our financial stuff, though Fredwart does most of that. Plus, the house, Freddie's work position, and my ability to work from home are all extras, Carls. We were very grateful that the cash could help the triplets grow up. That was the most important part."

"H-how'd you know?" Carly stammered.

"You've been ever so slightly more distant from us since we won the lottery the second time. The way you acted around us changed when we won first." Freddie explained.

"Is that why you left me out of the whole kidnapping ordeal?" Carly questioned.

"That's the reason." Sam said.

"Yeah, we'll get back to you on the wedding. When's the date?" Freddie inquired.

"It's in siz\x days." Carly asked. "Please give it some thought, guys. I've got to pick out a new dress. I'll be on the lookout."

"Later, Carls." Sam said as Carly exited the Groovy Smoothie.

"I'd say that went pretty well." Freddie began.

"I was waiting for you to say that, since you didn't say shit on the way back." Sam said.

"A geek has to think!" Freddie indignantly said. "Did you pay Mel yet?"

"Once again, she tried to stop me from giving her money, but I insisted." Sam admitted. "At least she's not being like Carly is."

"Yeah, she's done a lot for us over the years since she came back to Seattle." Freddie said.

"Freddie, would you rather pay for Carly's wedding or Melanie's wedding?" Sam questioned. "I'd probably pay for Mel's wedding without giving a thought about it..."

"We still have to be nice to Carly though. She's been there during all the bad times in our relationship, even though there were few of them." Freddie said.

"I get that, Fredward. Let's go play with our kids, shall we?" Sam said, grabbing her husband's arm.

* * *

**A/N: Would LOVE to read some reviews for this chapter. It's very motivating. **


	4. Talking It Over

**A/N: Find out if the Bensons decide to pay for (or not pay for) Carly's wedding in Chapter 3.**

* * *

"I really don't know, Sam. I know she's our best friend and all, but I'm just not sure we can cover for her this time." Freddie said as he ate ham with his wife.

"Hopefully it doesn't ruin our friendship though..." Sam said. "Doesn't Spencer make a ton of money off his sculptures now?"

"Now that you mention it, I think so. There's no reason why he couldn't pay for at least part of it, and he'd be the better person to do it since they're siblings." Freddie said. "We can chip in a little, but she still needs to fork over some money since it _is_ her wedding. Agreed?"

"Should it be a loan?" Sam asked. "Remember when I had to pay you back like 500 dollars in high school?"

"Yeah, but you didn't actually end up paying it back." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "I'm with you on the loan part though. Even if we have more than enough money to support ourselves, she should give the borrowed money back sooner or later. Alright, so Carly will pay some, Spence will pay some, and we'll pay some. We'll have to ask Spence if he's doing a loan too."

"Well, you have her number, Fredwart."

"Shouldn't you be calling her?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you're the same gender!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll call and tell her to meet up again at the Groovy Smoothie in half an hour. Think you can finish your ham in time?"

"You'll probably just finish it for me."

"Eh, good point."

"But don't eat it in the car if you do!"

"That accident with the German monk wasn't my fault!"

"Don't make me waste this ham!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I know."

"So, can you help me?" Carly begged, sticking her straw into her smoothie.

"First off, what are Spence's thoughts on the whole thing?" Freddie inquired.

"Well, he said he'd be willing to cough up a little since he makes a fortune off his art now..." Carly admitted.

"And will you be putting anything in?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, yes. I already have! The bakery got the cake frosting wrong, the paint on the custom china plates wasn't right, and I had to find a church that didn't use flourescent light bulbs!" Carly remembered.

"Damn, you're starting to sound like Crazy." Sam shuddered. "We won't pay for all of it, but we'd be okay with giving you a loan that you are capable of repaying. This is pretty big, Carls. Even if it is your second wedding."

"Thank you guys." Carly sincerely said, hugging her best friends and handing them new invitations. "See you this weekend!"

"Alright, now we need to talk to Spence on this." Freddie said.

"Can't we just call him?" Sam whined.

"You're the one that ran out of minutes earlier!" Freddie reminded.

"Melanie kept calling me about her vegan club!"

"We're still going to Spencer's house. And by the way, you're driving whenever we go by the phone company to buy you more minutes."

Sam groaned.

"Sup, Spence?" Sam asked as they entered Spencer Shay's 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom, 5,000 square foot house.

"Just getting the cash for Carly's new wedding together." Spencer said, carrying a wad into the room. "Sasha's out with Marissa and Mel."

"You do a loan?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, she has to pay me back too." Spencer said.

"We almost forgot about loans..." Freddie admitted.

"No, you almost forgot about loans." Sam corrected, causing Freddie to roll his eyes.

"I'll use what she pays back to buy supplies. I'll be heading out soon to ship this baby off, and it's helping me pay for supplies too." Spencer bragged.

"Is that a bunch of letters riveted to an urban background?" Freddie inquired.

"Freddumb, those are all the letters in the word 'Hollywood'." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm shipping this off to a good friend of mine, Tilly." Spencer explained. "He lives in Los Angeles, which is why the shipping fee is super high."

"What's this guy like?" Freddie asked.

"He's kind of like a hermit, even though he lives in the city." Spencer said. "Just quit smoking."

"Have you even met this guy in person?" Sam questioned.

"Yup, went to an art convention down there, made some small talk, and now I'm selling my own work to him. He watched iCarly as a kid, and watched the reunion show you guys did a year ago with an update on the triplets."

"He'd probably love to meet us." Freddie realized.

"You're right about that!" Spencer chuckled. "Well, I've gotta head over to Carly's and give this money to her. See you at the wedding."

"Later, Spence." Sam said.

* * *

**A/N: My Twitter got suspended and I have no idea why :( Carly's 2nd (and hopefully uninterrupted) wedding will be in the next chapter! Please leave a review!**


	5. Wedding Success?

**A/N: Guest - understood ;)**

**LadyJames - Thanks again for all of your reviews!**

**JJL - A wedding is a pretty big occasion though**

* * *

_**Chapter Cuatro**_

"Hopefully Carly got better security guards than last time..." Freddie muttered as he walked into the church along with his wife and children.

"I should've asked Carly if I could be an undercover security guard..." Sam said.

"I think she offered it, but you were too engrossed in your ham to notice." Freddie said.

"Oh, shut up Fredward." Sam chuckled. "Go help Gibby. There's no way he isn't scared."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Freddie said, heading off to Gibby. "Kids, go to Grandma Puckett. I don't think she'll do anything dangerous since it's Carly's wedding."

"Yes! We can stay with the fun grandma!" Tammy shouted.

"Yeah, I'd say she's a lot more fun than Grandma Benson." Freddie laughed, and Sam playfully punched him.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly energetically said as she saw her enter the room.

"Wow, you seem a little more carefree that I thought you'd be." Sam noticed.

"I brought some of my special lemonade with me!" Carly smiled. "Want some?"

"Er, I'm good, Carls." Sam said, "but thanks anyway."

"Hello, Samantha." Marissa greeted, walking in.

"Hi, Marissa." Sam said, attempting to sound polite.

"I assume you and my Fredward got ready at your home?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, we did. I just wish time would move faster so we can get to the reception!" Sam said.

"Same old Samantha, still the delinquent that took my Freddibear away from me!" Marissa sighed. "Is Fredward wearing anti-bacterical underwear?"

"I told you he stopped wearing those years ago!" Sam said, trying to stop an outburst.

"Did he take a tick bath this morning?" Marissa inquired. Neither Sam nor Marissa noticed Spencer make an entrance.

"Frednub hasn't taken one since we started trying for a baby." Sam explained.

"Ah, yes. I remember the absolutely immense drama that occurred!" Marissa reminisced.

"Don't remind me." Sam said, facepalming. "How much time left-" Sam was cut off by the music playing. Sam quickly ran over to Carly.

"Well, it's showtime, kid." Sam grinned. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Sam." Carly smiled. 

Meanwhile, Freddie was running a comb through Gibby's hair. 

"Gib, did you dry your hair after you washed it this morning?" Freddie asked.

"The soap I used said it would dry it for me!" Gibby defended.

"Gib, you know that soap that dries hair doesn't exist!" Freddie moaned.

"How was I supposed to know? At least the gel made it look awesome!" Gibby smiled, nodding his head.

"Looks almost as good as mine." Freddie winked, dropping the soap mishap. "Any pre-wedding jitters?"

"I just hope that Tasha doesn't escape the security guards." Gibby admitted.

"Relax. Carly chose much better security guards, and more of them all together. You're good." Freddie assured.

"Thanks, Fred." Gibby said.

"How many times have I told you that nobody calls me that?" Freddie groaned. "Not even my own wife!"

"So why can't I be the only person that calls you that?" Gibby shrugged.

"You'll look awkward." Freddie said.

"Being awkward is the way I roll." Gibby said in a husky voice. "It totally reels in the ladies."

"Gibby!" Freddie shouted.

...

Father McGarthy then reached the line "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Tasha (who was surrounded by security guards), had a grimace on her face but kept silent.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father McGarthy said, and cheers and applause erupted.

"Finally." Carly whispered to Gibby after the kiss.

"Congratulations, Carls." Sam smiled. "Onto the reception!"

"Gibby apparently ordered a ton of different cheeses, meats, ice cream flavors, and a huge cake." Freddie read off a text Gibby sent previously.

"You're making my mouth watery, Fredwuss." Sam said. "Mom should be coming out with the triplets."

"Think you could handle leaving them at her house for a little while?" Freddie inquired.

"As long as she promised not to drink or try on bikinis..." Sam mused. "Holy shit, the food!"

"Figured you'd have that reaction." Freddie chuckled. "Gibby pretty much gave me the entire rundown in that text."

"Shut up and eat, Fredward!" Sam shouted, getting a plate.

...

"They lucked out on not planning their honeymoon before the first wedding." Freddie said as Sam came down from undressing.

"Yeah, they're going to LA." Sam said.

"I knew that, Sam." Freddie said, earning him a kick from his wife. "They're gonna have to deal with a lotta traffic, and bad drivers."

"You should be glad we aren't there with her." Sam smiled.

"You're right. I don't want you getting into any more road rage fights."

"He was blocking the intersection!" Sam defended.

"I know, but you didn't have to flip him onto the cold, hard, asphalt!" Freddie said.

"You know you thought it was attractive." Sam smirked. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not saying it!" Freddie said.

"Yes you will." Sam replied. "Say it, or I'll break all of your Galaxy Wars DVD discs."

"It's a surprise you haven't done that already. Fine, your aggressiveness is what I love about you." Freddie conceded.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Did you like Carly's cake?" Freddie asked, immediately regretting it.

"Did ya think that one through, Benson? Of course I liked it! I loved it!" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, well...I kinda vomited when I went to the bathroom before we left..." Freddie disclosed. "I think I'm gonna be sick for a couple days, but I'll have you to take care of me.

"We'll see about that, Frednub." Sam laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Trying to make this a little more humorous. Please tell me how I'm doing by leaving a review!**

**YouTube: Dburger62**


	6. Carly's Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, yo!**

**A/N: This is a little for the people that hated Carly, and I felt the urge to right a semi gross chapter ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

"_Twenty-one_ auditions?" Freddie gasped. He was talking on the phone with Gibby. "I knew she wanted to get a part in a production or something, but I didn't know she wanted it that badly!"

"She's auditioning for yet another part as I speak. You have to be a teacher's pet." Gibby explained. "She said she's giving every judge a glass of her lemonade."

"I won't be surprised if she gets rejected for every one of them." Freddie chuckled. "Did you try to tell her that nobody likes it?"

"Sure did, we don't want any trouble." Gibby said. "We'll be heading back up to Seattle much sooner than we thought, out of her disappointment. She'll get over it."

"FREDWARD!" Sam Benson yelled as she barged into the house, her face covered in a brown substance that could only be poop, and it was mixed with corn kernels, which made him wonder how it happened.

"What happened, Sam?" Freddie laughed. "I'll talk to you later, Gib. Sam just came in with a face full of number 2. Let me know if she gets any parts."

"Frednub, why didn't you clean up that oil in the driveway?" Sam shouted. "Oh, give me that." She took her husband's shirt and wiped her face with it.

"I fixed the leak, but not the oil slick?" Freddie tried. Sam punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't ever let that happen again, Freddumb." Sam said. "For your own good, and because I don't want another face full of shit. Now go clean up the oil and that shit."

"But-" Freddie started.

"Clean. It. Up." Sam commanded, glaring at him.

"I'll be outside." Freddie sighed, ripping the shit stained shirt off.

"I'm coming to watch. I want to know how Carls did on those auditions." Sam said.

"You know, you could say please." Freddie said. "I see you still gawk at my muscles."

"You know that neither of those happen." Sam smiled.

"Anyway..." Freddie said in an annoyed tone, but smiled. "Carly had auditioned twenty-one times when I was on the phone with Gibby, so it's probably twenty-two now. Maybe even more."

"She must really want this..." Sam noticed. "Did Gibby sound annoyed that she was auditioning for acting parts while they were supposed to be enjoying themselves?"

"He didn't sound annoyed. They've probably done 'it' already." Freddie said. "He knows Carly likes the night life as well."

"How'd corn kernels end up in that?" Freddie inquired.

"_Because_ a _human_ took a shit somewhere, put it in a bag, and dumped it in our yard!"

"I feel sorry for you." Freddie laughed, earning him a slap.

"OW!" Freddie shouted, louder than last time. "I really do!"

"You better. Alright, I'll leave you to your cleaning." Sam finished, walking back into the house to see what the triplets were doing. "Don't forget, you need to feed Mama!" She called back.

"I wonder if Carly landed any roles." Sam thought, turning on her PearPhone.

*New Text from Carly Gibson*

Carly: Sam...weve got a lil problm. Gib nd i spnt all r cash. We cant get home. Didnt bring our cards to withdraw from the bank. Help? Gibs holding out the desk clerk in the lobby, and I dont think tht will last much longer!

"Ugh." Sam loudly grunted, exiting the house.

"Fredward, Carly messed up again." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie inquired. He had finished disposing of the poop, and had poured a dissolvent on the oil.

"Somehow they ran out of cash. They're stuck in LA."

"They what?" Freddie groaned, pleading that his wife as lying.

"They spent every last bit of their money having fun, and they forgot their cards at home." Sam said. "They don't even have enough money for their hotel room, let alone a plane ticket home!"

"Well, there aren't too many ways we can come get them..." Freddie began.

"Are you saying-" Sam started.

"Yes, we're gonna have to fly down and get them. Spencer's in Canada at another art convention." Freddie finished. "More for them to pay back, I guess."

"Alright, Fredwuss. Let's get some plane tickets. We'll deal with the money later."

"Think we'll need any luggage?" Freddie questioned.

"Nope. We move in, take, and move out." Sam smiled.

"Don't get yourself thrown in jail, Sam. Where are they exactly?" Freddie asked, starting their free Jetta and driving down the road.

"Last I heard, they were in their hotel lobby and that nub Gibby was stalling for us to get there."

"Let's just get to LA, bring them back, and tell them they owe us more money."

"Flight 44 to Los Angeles is now boarding."

"That's us." Freddie said, getting up from a chair.

"Remember. In, take, out." Sam reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. You want the window seat?" Freddie offered, stopping to let his wife in their row first.

"I'd like that." Sam grinned as she sat down. "Wow, there aren't a lot of people on this flight, especially one to Los Angeles."

"This is a pretty high class flight all around, and the plane is small. Winning the lottery twice has perks." Freddie winked, making Sam laugh. The plane began to prepare for takeoff.

"Don't forget to put your phone in airplane mode." Sam reminded, knowing Freddie would retort.

"Hey, I was supposed to say that!" Freddie quipped.

"I know you were." Sam smiled. The plane was now in the air. Little did they know, the plane would leave the air early.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Filler chap, but I'd like to read some reviews to keep my motivation up.**

**~G**


	7. We're Going Down

**A/N: Been studying for a History test, which is why I haven't updated in a week. Just barely passed 2 of the quizzes I took before it, and failed one. Made an A on the test though :) Can't wait for the Sam & Cat special! This chapter is loosely based on the Marshall University plane crash of 1970. Car late in the chapter comes from a green one I saw in Dahlonega, GA.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Thanks, lady." Sam said to the flight attendant, who gave her a snack. "Did Crazy get to the house and pick up the triplets?" Sam asked, reclining her seat back.

"And you said I was the overprotective one." Freddie rolled his eyes, "she was able to take care of them for the day, but ended up taking them to Pam since she doesn't have a job."

"Wait, what? _My_ triplets are in the care of _my_ mother?" Sam gasped.

"Well, if you hadn't fallen asleep, then you might've heard." Freddie retorted. "She found one of my old wallets that you stole from me and they're playing Monopoly with real money."

"I wonder who's gonna have the most." Sam smirked.

"We'll see when we get home." Freddie assured.

"Don't you think I knew-" Sam was cut off by a loud whine coming from the left side of the plane, the opposite side from where they were seated.

"The right engine has failed!" A flight attendant yelled, causing an outburst of screaming and more yelling as the passengers started to notice that the plane was descending.

"We're going down!" The flight attendant yelled again. The right engine burst into flames, and they were spreading to the passenger compartment. Everyone braced for impact.

Freddie's eyes were closing as he noticed the left wing get torn off by large tree, while the front of the plane hit the ground. Sam was screaming her lungs out.

Sam observed the plane split directly in half as they reached the ground, luckily squarely between a break in the seats. The front shot forward off of a small plateau, stopping on the side of it. One look behind her revealed that the section behind the back passengers was engulfed in flames. Sam frantically unbuckled her seatbelt, picked up her husband bridal style, walked through the opening where the plane had split and ran to where she thought was far enough from the burning small plane. She then fell to her knees, not caring about her own injuries.

"Freddie?" Sam called. No answer.

"Freddie, can you hear me?" Sam asked again. "Please don't leave! You still have identical triplets to help me raise! I need you, Freddie!" Sam sobbed.

"I love you..." She whispered. "I love you."

Sam put her head in her hands, not noticing that her beloved husband's eyes had opened again.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"FREDDIE!" Sam shouted, pulling him up and wrapping him in a hug.

"Why are we on the-is that a burning plane?" Freddie screeched. "Where's the other half?"

"We just survived a plane crash, Fredward." Sam managed a small smile.

"W-w-we need to get out of here!" Freddie shouted, scared.

"Can you walk?" Sam questioned, still smiling. "I carried you out, afterall."

"Yeah, I can walk." Freddie confirmed, easing up after Sam mentioned that she carried him. "You know, you must be a pretty brave woman if you carried a nubby guy like me out of a burning aircraft."

"You may be a nub, but you're still my nub." Sam grinned, capturing her husband's lips. Freddie immediately deepened the kiss, gently forcing his tongue into Sam's mouth. After a short while, they broke apart for air.

"Let's go Fredward." Sam said, taking Freddie's hand and walking away from the crash site.

"So...did you...cry?" Freddie questioned.

"What? Why?" Sam questioned.

"It isn't that unusual for a man's significant other to cry for them when they're unconscious..." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Alright...I did sob a little." Sam admitted.

"I was expecting you to say that. I would've cried if you were the one that got knocked out." Freddie said.

"Thanks, Fredward." Sam smiled.

"How are they gonna know if we survived?" Freddie inquired.

"Eh, we can let 'em know when we get back to town." Sam said.

"Speaking of that, where is 'town'?" Freddie asked.

"I see a gas station there. Let's check it out." Sam said.

"Excuse me ma'am, where are we?" Freddie politely asked before his wife could ask her way.

"You're in Quincy, California." The female cashier replied.

"How far from LA?" Sam questioned.

"About eight hours." Valerie replied. Freddie took notice of her name tag, which read "VALERIE".

"Wait, VALERIE?" Freddie cringed.

"Is that you, Freddie?" Valerie smiled. "What are you doing here? And why are you with that aggressive blonde girl from high school?"

"First off, I'm _married_ to Fredward here, so back the fuck off." Sam replied. "We just survived a fiery plane crash, for your information."

Valerie gasped, but then straightened her face again. "You're still married to a man that should be mine!"

Sam was about to retaliate when her phone rang. The caller was Carly.

"SAM! I'm so glad you answered! I just heard that your flight crashed! Are you guys alright? What about the other passengers? Where did you-"

"CARLY!" Sam shouted into the phone.

"Sorry..." Carly mumbled. Sam could almost see the embarrassment.

"We're alright, but we don't know about the other passengers or the pilot." Sam informed. "I didn't care about them right after the crash. Fredwuss was unconscious and-" Freddie grabbed the phone from Sam.

"-And she cried for me!" Freddie grinned. Sam slapped Freddie.

"Yeah, yeah. We're in some small town called Quincy, and we're about 8 hours from LA." Sam notified while her husband was rubbing his cheek. "Just so you know, Carls...we're glad you called."

"Thanks...I know I've been asking a lot from you lately, and still am, but we're still best friends." Carly said.

"You bet, Carls." Sam grinned. "Well, later. We've gotta find a way to get to you guys. Oh, and guess who we're face to face with right now?"

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Valerie." Sam groaned.

"_That_ Valerie?" Carly gasped.

"Yes, that one. We need to find some transportation and head down. Bye Carls." Sam finished.

"See you when you get here." Carly ended.

"Was that that preppy 'best friend' girl of yours?" Valerie asked.

"Who do you think, dumbass?" Sam responded. "I don't suppose you have a car we can use to get to Los Angeles?"

"I do, but I have to come back to Seattle with you." Valerie said.

"We'll take you back to Seattle if, and only if, I drive, and Freddie sits up front with me." Sam said.

"Deal." Valerie said, and then shouted to her manager. "Hey, Harvey! I quit!"

"Are we ready?" Freddie inquired. "Just curious, what car are we driving?"

"Honda Civic." Valerie said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, let's get this shitshow on the road." Sam sighed. "Don't try any funny shit with my husband."

* * *

**A/N: Mix of sadness and happiness. Thought of adding Valerie in the middle of the night, and it's been pretty fun so far :) Review if you would, please!**


	8. Valerie's Apology

_**Chapter siete**_

"You're back!" Carly exclaimed. "But why are you with her?"

"We borrowed her car to come get you, and we're using it to get back to Seattle." Freddie explained. "Part of the deal was to take her back with us."

"...So yeah, the car's gonna pretty full." Sam added. "What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here!"

"Fine by me." Freddie agreed as they walked to Valerie's car. "You get any cool _Galaxy Wars_ stuff, Gib?"

"No, but I did see some extremely rare apparel in a Thrift store downtown..." Gibby said. "Maybe we can stop there on the way out?" Both men looked pleadingly at Carly and Sam.

"Fine, we can go buy your nubby Galaxy Wars stuff!" Sam conceded. "But, you're buying me dinner."

"Should've expected that." Freddie smiled, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. His PearPhone then rang.

"Ugh..." Freddie groaned, realizing his mom was calling. "What's up, mom?"

"FREDWARD! I just heard that your plane crashed! Are you alright?" Marissa cried.

"Yes, Sam and I are okay. The crash made me go unconscious, but Sam carried me out of the plane." Freddie informed, turning on speaker phone.

"You really do have a caring wife." Marissa admitted.

"You're damn right I care about my nub!" Sam shouted into the phone.

"Yeah...we've picked up Carly and Gibby." Freddie told his mother. "We're making a couple stops in town and then we're heading back up. We ran into Valerie and she's coming with us."

"Valerie?" Marissa gasped. "Your _ex girlfriend_?"

Freddie explained the circumstances to Marissa, and soon he was riding as Sam drove through Los Angeles.

"Damn, that lady's got some slutty clothes on." Sam commented, stopping for a woman crossing the street.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Here's the thrift shop. We'll be back in a minute. Come on, Gib."

"Hurry up." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Valerie blurted out.

"Sorry for what?" Carly asked, though she already knew what Valerie meant.

"I'm sorry for trying to ruin your webshow by using Freddie." Valerie said. "I haven't used anyone since, and I deeply regret what I did to you all." Valerie broke down.

"After everyone turned away from me, I realized that you guys taught me to respect people more." Valerie apologized. "I beg for your forgiveness."

"We'll see when the nubs get back." Sam said.

"That was pretty heartfelt." Carly whispered in Sam's ear. "I could see the sincerity."

"Yeah, I think we can give her another chance, but Freddie has to make his own decision." Sam murmured. "Unless I make him do it."

_**-Meanwhile in the store-**_

"There they are." Gibby said, nodding his head and rubbing his hands together.

"Wow, you really meant it when you said extremely rare." Freddie remarked. "These are the special edition outfits from 1980! Wow, they even have armpit pads!" **(A/N: Coming straight from my grandma's closet)**

"So, how much?" Freddie asked the clerk.

"How about a hundred for all of it?" The bearded cashier said.

"65." Freddie offered.

"I gotta get 90." The cashier haggled.

"75 dollars and I'll take it all outta here, and you'll never have to worry about it again." Freddie said.

"Alright, 75." The cashier caved, shaking Freddie's hand. **(A/N: My dad drove my other grandma around town for her to haggle at yard sales)**

"They look like they're in about the same shape. Someone took care of 'em." Gibby observed.

"We'll decide which set each person takes when we get back to Seattle." Freddie said. "Sam and Carly will probably kill us for staying in here so long. We shouldn't have looked at all the other stuff in here."

"Eh, we couldn't help it." Gibby shrugged. "Do you think Valerie spoke to them? Maybe she apologized."

"She might've. I can forgive her for what she did to me an iCarly, but there's no way I'll leave Sam for her." Freddie firmly said. "I'm bound to her forever since we're married, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're bound to your wife forever when you get married?" Gibby asked.

"That's kind of the point of marrying someone, Gib." Freddie explained, walking out of the store with Gibby.

"Didn't I say to hurry up, nub?" Sam reminded as Freddie and Gibby got into the Honda.

"Yeah, but we ended up looking at other stuff, just like you do when we're in the grocery store-" Freddie said.

"-and just like Carly does when we go to the mall." Gibby finished.

"Valerie said she was sorry." Sam whispered to her husband. Freddie took the hint that he should speak up as Sam drove toward a Gibby's restaurant.

"I hear you apologized, Valerie?" Freddie wanted to hear it with his own ears.

"Yes...I'm very very sorry for what I did." Valerie sniffled, "please forgive me."

Freddie could also see that she wasn't trying to do them wrong, and that she was pleading with him.

"I can forgive you, but you must understand that I am married to Sam, and won't leave her for you." Freddie said. "I know you never said anything about dating me again, but I won't leave Sam or my kids."

"I understand." Valerie said, composing herself. "You guys have kids?"

"Sam and I do, as well as Spencer and Sasha Striker." Freddie informed. "We had triplet girls."

"That's so cute!" Valerie exclaimed. She earned a smile from Carly.

"What do you guys want?" Sam interrupted as she got into the drive thru line.

Everyone except Sam whispered to each other, and someone finally spoke.

"Pizzabread for all!" Carly shouted, pumping her arms in the air. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Thought of JJL's plot on the triplets being teenagers, and I think it'll make an awesome trilogy story/finale ;) Leave me some reviews to read, if you would :)**

**YouTube/Twitter: Dburger62**


	9. Can't stop Scratching

**A/N: Long overdue new iLive The Good Life chapter!**

* * *

"Guys, my back is itchy!" Gibby said from the rear of Valerie's old Honda Civic. "Do you have any cream in here by any chance?"

"Here." Carly gave her husband some itching cream from her bag. "Had it in here but never used it."

"Can you rub for me?" Gibby asked, full of confidence. Carly happily agreed.

"And you guys say we have a weird relationship." Sam remarked from the driver's seat.

"What's weird about rubbing your husband's back?" Carly questioned.

"You're rubbing _Gibby's_ back." Sam explained. Both Carly and Gibby rolled their eyes.

"You know, this reminds me of something that happened when I was with Gibby a couple years ago." Freddie snickered.

"You said you'd never speak of it!" Gibby glared.

"Tell, nub." Sam commanded, giving her husband a look from the rear view mirror.'

"And what if I choose to stick up for Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"Then you won't be getting anything in bed for the next month!" Sam smiled.

"We don't need to know that..." Carly cringed.

"Just tell..." Sam groaned.

-Flashback-

"This is funnnn!" Gibby said excitedly. They were at Freddie's Aunt Milly's farm riding an ATV, and Gibby was on the back.

"More speed." Gibby commanded, and Freddie obliged.

"You got my clothes wet!" Gibby whined as Freddie crossed a stream.

"Don't be a baby." Freddie said.

"Sam must be rubbing off on you." Gibby said.

"Just like I'm rubbing off on her." Freddie replied. "She's Mrs. Paranoid when it comes to leaving the kids with you guys to babysit."

"I actually grew to like Carly's lem-" Gibby fell from the rear of the quad, landing in a poison sumac bush. He quickly removed himself from the bush, but immediately began scratching.

"I'm so itchy!" Gibby shouted.

"Just walk back to the barn and you can take a bath." Freddie said. "Just don't get on the quad until that's all gone."

"I am never visiting Mississippi again." Gibby declared.

-End Flashback-

"You're an awesome storyteller, nub." Sam laughed.

"Thank you." Freddie smiled.

"Great...even my own wife is laughing at me." Gibby groaned.

"At least you learned from it." Carly reasoned.

"Yeah..." Gibby nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Hadn't written a flashback chapter in a while in any of my stories, so I thought I'd put one in here. Support this story by reviewing! I love to read them.**


	10. Jet Ski Purchase

**A/N: New iLive The Good Life Chapter!**

* * *

"Sam, I think we took a wrong turn!" Freddie said.

"I know where I'm going!" Sam shooed him off.

"No, you don't!" Freddie pressed.

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"D-"

"QUIET!" Carly shouted. "Freddie, do you remember where we were right before we got off track?"

"Salem, Oregon." Freddie responded. "Interstate 5 northbound."

"And where are driving now?" Carly asked.

"Oregon...coast highway." Freddie replied, his eyes getting wide.

"Can we take another vacation?" Gibby asked. Before anyone could answer, Sam jerked the steering wheel to the right and the car screeched to a stop outside a shabby seafood restaurant.

"Mama wants to eat!" Sam said, exiting the green four door Civic. Everyone else reluctantly followed Sam Benson into the dilapidated restaurant.

"Did you have to pick this place?" Freddie hissed.

"We'll get some to go." Sam shrugged.

"Steven?" Carly asked, with rage boiling inside her.

"Uh...hey Carly..." Steven sheepishly replied. "Look, I'm-"

"Save it." Carly said. "I'm married."

"Oh, you are?" Steven asked. "Guys, come out." A group of large burly men with tattoos came out from the back kitchen.

"Were you messin' with Steve here?" One of the men interrogated.

Freddie could see a slight amount of worry in Sam's eyes, and he looked into them. He gave a nod, which was ever so small. Sam smirked.

Sam and Freddie took off running toward the restaurant's exit. Sam threw Valerie's keys behind her.

"WE'LL CALL YOU LATER, GUYS!" Freddie yelled back, referring to Carly and Gibby.

Sam abruptly picked up Freddie and threw him into a rotted wooden beam. She could see that it was important to the building's structural integrity.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted.

"I'll make up for it later!" Sam shouted, picking up Freddie again and barrelling through the exit. After a short distance, she dropped her husband and they ran down the beach.

"Hey, there's some jet skis for sale!" Sam observed, pointing to two the two old watercraft on the beach.

"Yeah, why don't we escape a bunch of tough guys on jet skis?" Freddie sarcastically responded.

"Just come on, Fredward!" Sam commanded.

Sam jumped over a couple sitting in two beach chairs on the way there, also knocking over their umbrella.

"Sir?" Freddie tried to talk to the man selling the Jet Skis.

"Yeah?" The man answered.

"Are you-" Freddie started, but he was cut off by his significant other.

"Just sell us these jet skis!" Sam cut in.

"Gimme 200 each." Tilly said. Sam handed Tilly four 100 dollar bills.

"Alright, I'll get the titles." The man said, reaching into a bag.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Tilly." Tilly replied.

"Oh yeah, my friend Spencer told me about you." Freddie said.

"He's a good friend of mine." Tilly replied.

"Just sign here." Tilly commanded. Sam and Freddie signed the titles, and Tilly gave them the bag. Sam found some rope inside and tightly tied it to the back of her jet ski.

"They're coming!" Freddie frantically shouted.

"Well, let's get the hell outta here, Frednub!" Sam shouted back, beginning to push her jet ski into the Pacific Ocean.

"Tilly! How much gas did you put in these?" Sam yelled back.

"Both are full!" Tilly yelled. Sam smiled, starting her jet ski.

"Hurry up, nub!" Sam yelled. Freddie's jet ski roared to life, and the Bensons were now on their way back to Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my fans for your reviews, and I hope you keep reviewing!**


End file.
